


[涉零]人与人之间不是只有外表的差别

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	[涉零]人与人之间不是只有外表的差别

-  
“日向君，吾辈在这边。”电车站外，朔间零撑着一把太阳伞，对不远处张望的葵日向挥挥手。  
“哦哦！朔间前辈——”日向小跑过去，一下子钻进朔间零伞下，用手拼命扇风。“太阳那么大，朔间前辈还好吗？没想到今天会那么热呢，要是不舒服的话一定要跟我说哦。”  
“吾辈有这把特别改造过的太阳伞，无论多强的阳光都能挡在外面♪呵呵呵，话是这样说，确实是超乎吾辈想象的炎热了，不小心触碰到阳光的皮肤好像要烧成灰了，哦咦哦咦。”  
“那还是找个凉爽的地方待一会吧，等到阳光没那么大的时候再逛好了。反正我也不是很着急呢。”日向想了想，掏出一个小纸袋。“差点忘了，这是昨天朔间前辈让我找的东西。”   
“不过为什么突然提前时间了呢，前辈晚上要去做什么事吗？”  
“呵呵呵，没什么大不了的事情哦，只是吾辈想早些见到可爱的后辈。”朔间零抬头打量了一眼白到刺眼的太阳，感觉眼前一阵眩晕，“那吾辈请汝去吃甜甜的泡芙好了，休息一下……”零接过纸袋，透过袋子大致摸索一把形状，然后装进口袋。“就也当是奖励可爱后辈的礼物吧。”  
“好耶好耶！我发现了一家又便宜又好吃的店。里面有看起来很爽口的番茄特饮，朔间前辈一定会喜欢！”日向兴高采烈地抓住朔间零的手，今天天气好像尤其热，零的手都比平时要烫一些。  
“哎呀，真是莽撞的坏孩子，吾辈已经是老人了，可跟不上年轻人这种有活力的步伐啊。”朔间零连忙将伞的位置移了移，遮住毒辣的太阳。  
他们左拐右拐钻进一个有些偏僻的小店，可能是因为天气的原因，店里没坐几个人，老板在这方面没有吝啬，冷气开得很足，靠近出风口的地方甚至氤氲了一层白色的雾气。  
“吃什么好呢，唔唔，难得朔间前辈请客，是不是应该点一些平时根本不舍得吃的东西呢？”日向兴致勃勃地翻起菜单，琳琅满目的品种让他挑花了眼。  
“日向君喜欢的话，不如都来一份。”朔间零撑着下巴看他纠结的表情，不由自主露出爷爷疼爱孙子的语气，“汝还是长身体的时候，多吃一点也无妨。”  
“啊哈哈，就算我再怎么喜欢吃甜品也不能全都吃光啦。乙狩学长也经常跟我说要多吃东西，一见面就会塞各种肉给我呢。”日向在泡芙和芭菲中间犹豫不决，“但是平时2wink的表演内容经常会飞来飞去，要是重了会不会给裕太君增加负担呢？”  
“不过朔间前辈，日日树学长看起来明明挺壮的，却意外地能做出很多灵巧的动作呢。好想知道他是怎样做到的啊……”日向在泡芙和芭菲的图片上点来点去，终于做出了决定，“朔间前辈，我选好了。”  
朔间零挥手叫来了服务员，点了夏日番茄特饮，然后还没等日向开口，就擅作主张地帮他点了芭菲和泡芙。  
“咦，真的可以吗？谢谢朔间前辈！嘻嘻，好开心啊。”  
“可以哦，因为日向君也是吾辈疼爱的孩子嘛。”朔间零吸了一口冰水，“要是汝想知道日日树君是怎么训练的话，去问他不就好了。”  
“诶？话是这样说没错啦，我和日日树学长只接触过一次而已，突然上门跟他说请指教我也太失礼了吧。他看起来总是很忙的样子呢……”日向用吸管搅拌着水里的冰块，“不过要是再能得到日日树学长指点，我们2wink一定会是最强的哦！”  
“呵呵呵，日向君真是个贪心的家伙呢。有吾辈的指点还不够吗？”  
“哼哼，因为2wink是两个人，所以野心也是双倍的，朔间前辈可不要小瞧我们！别看我们是这个样子，会在前辈们没注意的时候把所有的视线都夺过来。”  
“吾辈很期待哦，汝等究竟能长成怎样的小小少年。”朔间零笑着摸了摸日向的头，“啊，看来是吾辈的特饮先到了，日向君，吾辈先不客气咯。”  
“这样说起来，我还以为今天日日树学长会一起出来呢。”过了一会，服务员小姐端上了日向的芭菲和泡芙，“上次在水族馆也见到前辈们开开心心去玩了，前辈们是在约会吧？甜蜜得让人好害羞哦！”  
“日日树君本来想跟着出门的，但是日向君的秘密不能让太多人知道吧，吾辈就残忍地将他留在家里了。这个番茄特饮好酸，是不是因为天气太热了店主连分量都搞不清了呢。”零搅了搅亮红色的饮品，“这样和日向君单独出来吃吃喝喝还是第一次啊？”  
“咦，这样说来也是，之前朔间前辈和裕太君出去了吧，竟然先一步做了哥哥没做过的事情，真是不知道应该羡慕还是嫉妒了。”日向舀了一大口芭菲，“给，朔间前辈，虽然是前辈请我吃的，但是还是按照惯例将第一口供奉给魔王大人，请今年也保佑我们平平安安哦！”他笑嘻嘻地将勺子举到朔间零面前。  
“吾辈什么时候对汝等有过这种奇怪的要求？”朔间零摇摇头，将垂下来的头发撩到耳后，张嘴吃掉了混合着芒果、巧克力、香草冰淇淋的供奉，“不过得到魔王的庇佑，究竟是幸运还是不幸呢？呵呵呵♪”他意味深长地看了一眼日向，抿掉粘在下唇的冰淇淋。  
“对我们来说一定是好事，多亏了朔间前辈，我们才能在学院有立足之地。”  
“刚刚汝才说了希望日日树君来指导你们？吾辈可是伤透了心呢，哦咦哦咦哦咦。”  
“呜哇，朔间前辈好记仇，不要在大庭广众之下发出这样的哭声啊？真是的，难道是和日日树学长待在一起久了，连平日举动都引人注目起来了吗？请不要再哭了，会影响到别的客人哦？”

“嗯嗯，日向君的品味果然很不错，这家店果然便宜又好吃呢，下次再来吃点别的东西吧？”吃完东西后两人磨磨蹭蹭，见太阳终于有变弱的迹象，朔间零连忙找服务生买了单。“接下来日向君老老实实告诉吾辈，瞒住裕太君也要做的重要事情，到底是什么吧？”  
“咦……”葵日向有点困惑地歪了歪头，但是还是乖乖做了解释。  
“最近裕太君进步很大，偶尔我也想像个哥哥一样给弟弟做出奖励。但他了解我就像我了解他一样，无论我送给他什么都会被在拆开礼物前察觉到，这样就太没意思了啊？朔间前辈也有很疼爱的弟弟吧，想请前辈陪我一起去挑弟弟会喜欢的礼物吧。”  
朔间零似乎迟疑了一下，接着笑眯眯地对日向点点头，“那吾等现在就出发吧。”  
“哎？朔间前辈今天真的好积极，请等一等我啊！”

“说到礼物的话，平时日向君都会送裕太君什么呢？”朔间零和葵日向就近走进一条大型商业街，也许是周末的缘故人特别多，触目所及之处都是黑压压的人头。  
“我想想，一般来说会优先选择他喜欢的吧？”日向想了想，“像是各式各样的超辣点心，不过每次他都会闻到味道提前猜到，搞得我好失望啊。”  
“还说什么大哥像笨蛋一样，心里完全藏不住秘密。明明只是弟弟而已，还真是嚣张啊！朔间前辈也明白吧？被最喜欢的弟弟当做笨蛋还真让人火大啊。”  
“唔，不？可爱的凛月虽然总是爱理不理的样子，但是吾辈知道他只是在害羞而已，心里还是很爱吾辈的哦？”朔间零在重要原则性问题上坚决否定，毫不动摇。  
“诶，朔间前辈还真是嘴硬啊，上星期不还一边跟我们说‘凛月又无视吾辈了，被当作空气了。’一边呜呜地哭吗？”日向不满地看了朔间零一眼，毫不留情地戳穿。  
“啊，朔间前辈，快看这个，这个口琴看起来很可爱啊。”日向突然在一个柜台前停下。玻璃展示柜的正中间摆放了一个口琴，金属的外壳被漆上亮银色，侧面恰到好处的弧度构成和谐的美感。  
“如果是这个的话说不定裕太君会喜欢啊？你觉得呢朔间前辈？”

-  
朔间零刚醒来没觉得哪里不对，他睁开眼四处看了看，日日树涉好像出了门，房间里空荡荡的。他困得要命，脑袋好像比平时沉了十倍，可是想到下午还要和可爱的日向君出门，他还是不得不认命起床。  
直到他闭着眼刷完牙，把头发往上一梳，准备洗脸的时候才发现：他的头发有点奇怪。两缕黑发随着低头的动作从脖子后滑下来，垂到胸前的位置晃荡，朔间零顿时觉得自己不清醒，用力扯了扯头发。  
……好疼。   
他抬头望向镜子里的自己，黑色卷发好像从没出现过在他身上一样，变得又长又直，而且黑亮柔顺，一直披到小腿的位置。于是他神使鬼差地又摸了摸，手感真的不错，这个微妙的手感让他想起了另一个同样顺滑的手感。  
然后朔间零脸色突然一白，脸都顾不上洗，冲回房间掏出闲置已久的手机。一开机，无数条消息弹出来占据了整个手机屏幕，他也懒得去看，当务之急是赶紧找到日日树涉。  
太奇怪了，自己变成这样都不能让这个人留在家里，而且还能安稳地睡到自然醒……朔间零心里擂鼓大作，手指点错了好几个应用，退出又花了一点时间。  
如果说自己变成这样还不够震惊的话，只能证明在他身上也发生了同样不可思议的事情，通话界面不断旋转再旋转，依旧没人接听。  
一连打了好几个电话，都是提示对方正忙，请在滴之后留言。朔间零更加笃定了日日树涉有古怪的猜想，他什么时候不是秒接电话？现在又不是在工作期。  
朔间零无奈地把手机丢过一边，翻出床头的小镜子，仔细端详镜子里陌生又熟悉的脸，这个刘海，毫无疑问是日日树涉的，还有这个长度，他什么时候留到了这种夸张的长度，难怪下水道总是会堵塞，等人回来了一定要捉他去剃个光头。  
好在平时看惯了日日树涉的长发，长在自己身上也不算特别违和，朔间零又扯了扯头发，头皮一阵抗议的疼痛，再骗自己也于事无补。他只好接受这荒谬的现实，翻了翻衣柜，自己的衣服少了两件，又到客厅的垃圾桶看了一眼，不出意外地发现了一次性染发用品。  
好了，现在事情很明显了，不知道什么乱七八糟的原因导致两个人一夜之间发型互换，然后先起来的日日树涉兴致勃勃地染了头发，非要冒名顶替一日朔间零，看这大大方方放在这的工具——根本没有瞒着零的意思。  
这种意外之喜对日日树涉来说真是够刺激的，就连自己看到都结结实实地吓了一跳，他真怕涉在外面玩得根本不愿回家。  
朔间零又看了镜子一眼，想拿起剪刀一刀两断了结了这千千烦恼丝，刀刃碰到头发的那刻又停住了手。这样一刀剪下去说不定换回去之后长度也会跟着改变，再不济万一修改了哪些条件没法换回去了，他可不想顶着这种莫名其妙的长发再扎个小辫子玩。  
不过……朔间零重新又摸过手机，今天和日向君约好了要给他心爱的弟弟挑选礼物，作为独生子的日日树君，汝要怎么应对呢♪

-  
“朔间前辈？你现在好一些了吗？”葵日向站在卫生间某个单间外，一脸紧张地询问里面的人。刚刚在商场里朔间零突然脸色一变，问题都来不及回答就捂着肚子很痛苦地蹲下身，“是我大意了，不应该带朔间前辈去那种地方，上次和裕太君出去的时候也不舒服了吧？”  
“吾辈没事，只是因为太兴奋了一下子吃多了，好像胃有点不舒服呢……”朔间零，或者说本体日日树涉此刻快速地点击着手机屏幕，试图通过现代科技查找出自己想要的答案。可惜人工智能显然没有发达到可以解决所有问题，日日树涉无奈地翻了几页宣布放弃，愤愤划掉几个来自朔间零的未接电话记录，将手机装回口袋，按下冲水键。  
日日树涉在冲水声中打开了门，扶住肚子有点难过地露出勉强的笑容。果然日向赶紧扶了上来，担心之情溢于言表。  
“别担心日向君，不过吾辈可能没办法再走动了。”  
“不然朔间前辈今天先回家好了，那件事晚些再商量也不迟。”葵日向看起来还是很担心的样子，让日日树涉徒然生出一丝歉意。  
“吾辈没事的，坐在阴凉的地方听可爱的后辈聊聊天还是可以做到的哦？”  
“真的吗……千万不要勉强自己。”  
“当然。”日日树涉冲着日向眨眨眼。  
于是两人又找了一家店坐下来，这次日向说什么都不让日日树涉乱点冷饮了，特意找了相熟的店借厨房给他煮了一小锅盐白粥。  
“朔间前辈尽量喝一点，现在还会难受吗？”日向盛了一小碗放到日日树涉面前，他拿起勺子舀了一勺，放进嘴里。寡淡的白粥含着满满的心意，日日树涉摸了摸葵日向的头，说谢谢汝日向君。  
葵日向像泄了一口气，有些闷闷不乐地趴在桌子上。“感觉最近总是做错事，身边的人会因为我的错受到伤害。朔间前辈也是，裕太君也是，我真是个没什么用的人。”  
日日树涉手中勺子一顿，抬眼就见趴在桌子上的小人在垂头丧气，平时漂亮的翠绿色眼睛失去宝石般的辉光，变得有些黯淡，整个人像蔫了的玫瑰，毫无生气地耷拉着。“日向君，将过错全部揽到自己身上，也是自大的表现哦。”  
“诶……”葵日向没料到日日树涉会说出这种话，惊讶地抬起头。  
“吾辈现在这样，并不是日向君的过错，而汝的弟弟，也并不会因为汝的行为受到伤害——不如说汝这种想法才是真正的伤害吧。”  
“日向君今日，究竟是想要吾辈做什么呢？”日日树涉放下勺子，目光如炬，直勾勾地看进葵日向迷茫的双眼。  
两人陷入一段不短的沉默。闷热的阳光从百叶窗的缝隙中执着地穿透进来，落在棕色的木制桌面上，亮橙色果汁里的冰块被热度融化，碎成两半不规则的形状，慢悠悠地沿着杯壁转了一圈，敲打碰撞出清脆的声响。半晌，日日树涉端起旁边的瓶子，给日向添满了果汁。  
“可以慢慢想哦，吾辈再去一下洗手间♪”说着，日日树涉起身离开了座位。  
葵日向似乎还没反应过来，愣愣点了下头，大脑还盘旋着刚刚日日树涉的发问。  
自己究竟想做什么呢？一开始他只是想努力改变自己，将讨厌于自己相同的裕太区分开来。长得像没有关系，别人认不出来也没有关系，靠外部的力量通通都可以改变。裕太喜欢吃辣，那么自己喜欢吃甜就够了，裕太不想改变，那么只要他改变就好了。甚至，即便让他消失在这个世界上，他也能够下定决心，可是最后他发现，就算是做了这些，裕太君还是会不满意。  
他们以双胞胎一心同体自居，可是他们真的是一心吗？葵日向无声地叹了一口气，前方似乎失去一切前进的方向。  
突然，模糊一片的视野内出现一道原本不存在的亮光，葵日向回过神，是日日树涉落在桌面上的手机在响。他四下张望没发现前辈要回来的迹象，凑过去拿起手机，屏幕上显示日日树涉的来电。  
葵日向犹豫地又张望一番，因为朔间零极少使用手机，熟悉的人一般不会给他打电话，反过来说真的要到打电话的地步，说明发生了十万火急的大事。不过擅自接听朔间前辈电话是不是不太好？  
日向这边还在犹豫不决，震动的声音像小锤子般一点点折磨着他的选择，正当他下定决心接听的时候，对面却挂掉了。  
日日树学长也太没耐心了……日向嘀咕了一句，平常他们给朔间零打电话，基本会听到转信箱才挂，现在才几秒钟就挂了，朔间前辈怎么可能接的到电话。  
他想着把手机放回去，结果还没出手，手机又突然亮起来，这下他来不及犹豫，下意识接听了电话。  
“日日树学长？”  
“涉！”  
“咦？”  
结果电话那头传来的根本不是日日树涉的声音，反倒像是刚刚坐在他面前的朔间零。  
“……日向君，汝和日日树君在一起吗？”  
葵日向莫名其妙，有点结巴地说着自己都觉得滑稽的话，“不，我和朔间前辈在一起……刚刚你还在我面前喝粥？”  
“日日树君，或者说刚刚坐在汝面前那个吾辈，去了哪里？”  
“……洗手间——日日树学长，请你不要开玩笑了，我知道你很擅长声音摹写，装作朔间前辈来骗我也是很容易的事。”  
“日向君，吾辈和汝约好了下午三点在车站前见面对吧？”那边的声音不慌不乱，“吾辈是不会轻易打破约定的人。况且，今天出现在汝面前的吾辈，没有什么不妥的地方吗？”  
葵日向努力接受着超自然事件的发生，“要说不妥的确有，但是也不是特别奇怪的事情……真的要说，反倒是现在这个电话比较奇怪吧。”  
“吾辈也能理解汝的心情，但是能不断接受新事物才能跟上时代的步伐哦？不过现在……汝与日日树君说了汝的烦恼吗？吾辈倒是很好奇他会如何回答。”  
“他说……我将错误全归结到自己身上，是自大的表现。”葵日向沮丧地回答。  
“呵呵呵。吾辈可不会对汝等说这样直接的话呢。”朔间零叹了一口气，“算了，汝等就好好地聊一聊吧，能听到不同人的见解也是一件很幸福的事情哦。那就这样，记得帮吾辈把日日树君带回家哦♪”  
“诶？咦……”葵日向还没来得及应答，电话就断了线，他大脑乱糟糟的，自己的事情还没搞清楚，现在还告诉自己其实他相处了大半天的朔间零并非朔间零，杂乱的想法像缠成一团的毛线，被调皮的猫咪咬在嘴里蹂躏。  
“日向君，汝怎么了，怎么拿着吾辈手机？”  
“啊，非常抱歉朔间前辈，刚刚日日树学长打了电话过来，不过我还没来得及接就挂断了。”日向迅速地删掉刚刚的通话记录，将手机递回给慢慢走近的日日树涉，“朔间前辈现在感觉如何？”  
“好多了——那么日向君想好吾辈刚刚的问题了吗？”朔间零随意将手机放在桌上，坐下来喝了一口温水。  
“那么……请问朔间前辈，究竟是怎么看我和裕太君呢？”葵日向用力握住面前的杯子，鼓起勇气道。

-  
日日树涉今早一醒来就发现了不对劲，他睁开眼睛，先看到的是身边还在沉睡的朔间零一夜间长出漆黑柔顺的长发——他几乎以为是昨晚自己的恶作剧。排除了这种荒谬却合理的可能性后，他撩开朔间零颈边的头发，前晚留下的吻痕还清晰印在上面，看起来也没有发生酒后乱性上错别人的床之类的事件。  
于是日日树涉下意识摸了摸自己的头，零的发质比他的稍硬，偶尔会有些扎手，就像是现在他头发摸起来的手感。不死心的他把整个头都摸了一遍，确实是零的发型，他用自身丰富经验判断，连镜子都不用照。  
短暂的错愕后是巨大的惊喜，他难言激动地洗漱一通，跑到前些天被零训斥不要再乱花钱——塞满了杂物的箱子里掏出一次性染发工具。  
Amazing，杂乱的物件里永远充满着惊喜。他迅速染好了头发，在等染发剂干透的这期间从零手机翻出日向电话，更改了出门时间，又从箱子里找到一副红色美瞳。  
换好衣服化完妆站在镜子前仔细打量妆容的日日树涉都觉得自己像蓄谋已久。  
“蓄谋已久”的日日树涉掏出朔间零传家之伞，哼着小曲出了门。立刻就要体验朔间零与可爱后辈其乐融融的一天，可惜他根本没想到今天朔间零是要为可爱的后辈挑选送给弟弟的礼物。  
日日树涉并没有弟弟，也没有为夏目挑过礼物，他有能够进入角色的共情力，可以切身体会到日向君的心情，但遗憾的是，他似乎并没有足够充分的经验来解决这类问题。  
所以当葵日向问题脱口而出的一刻，他也有些紧张地握住了水杯，日日树涉认真地望着日向的眼睛，脑里在优先解决兄弟问题和模仿零之间摇摆不定。  
“……首先吾辈想知道，日向君如何看待汝等的关系呢？”日日树涉在心里深吸了一口气，说服自己共情力最重要的是感同身受。  
“裕太君是很重要的弟弟，比起裕太君的幸福，其他一切都不重要！”葵日向思索片刻，毫不犹豫地回答道。  
“那裕太君呢？”日日树涉脱口而出。  
“……”葵日向沉默了，他想了好一会，才小声地回答，“或许我没有想过裕太君的想法。”  
日日树涉点点头，示意他说下去。  
“我一直都将裕太君当作自己最重要的弟弟，想一直作为一个哥哥走在他前面。朔间前辈明白的吧？想在弟弟面前露出非常帅气的样子，想让他觉得哥哥是非常了不起的存在。可能渐渐的……忽视了裕太君的想法吧。”葵日向有些难堪地搅开几乎融成水的碎冰，吸一口甜腻的橙汁。  
“所以汝才会想要送礼物以此补偿他吗？”日日树涉一针见血。  
“……或许吧。”日向眼里黯淡无光，他无法反驳日日树涉的话。  
“那日向君应该很清楚才对，现在汝等需要的是什么，比起单方面迎合或者猜测裕太君的喜好，更应该好好地谈一谈吧。”  
“谈……一谈？”葵日向微微睁大了眼睛。  
“作为哥哥可不能只有单方面的帅气哦，适当地在弟弟面前有所退让，才能被心服口服地认同。毕竟在‘哥哥与弟弟’之前，汝等是两个平等的人哦。”  
“嗯，我明白了，谢谢前辈。”葵日向想了好一会，露出释然的表情，“我会试着去和裕太君沟通的……”  
日日树涉无端生出一丝满足而欣慰的喜悦，他伸出手揉了揉葵日向的头，笑眯眯地说:“要加油哦，可爱的小家伙。”  
“这样一想，我是和裕太君说今天出来找工作的，现在两手空空回去，会不会显得很没用啊，不如等等去相熟的店里问问还有没有人需要帮忙好了。”解决了心里疑问的葵日向一瞬间放松下来，翠绿色的眼里亮晶晶的，却不像有什么忧愁。  
“唔……说起来。”日日树涉在怀里摸索了一下，拿出两张票递给葵日向——本来是他今天打算去的地方。“日日树君下个星期在这里有个小表演，似乎挺缺人手的，要是汝等不介意，可以来看看哟。”  
“和裕太君一起，甜甜蜜蜜地来玩耍吧♪”日日树涉眨眨眼，把票推到葵日向前。  
“诶——谢谢朔间前辈！”葵日向喜出望外，收下票后忽然抬头，有些不好意思地问，“前辈，我真的可以去请教日日树学长吗？”  
日日树涉气定神闲地喝了一口温水，“当然♪随时欢迎。”  
“谢谢学长！”  
日日树涉和葵日向无声地对视了一眼，不约而同露出了然于心的笑容。  
“那今天就圆满解决啦——好开心啊，拜托朔间前辈果然是正确的。”葵日向放松地伸了个懒腰，撇了一眼窗外渐渐黑下来。“朔间前辈，天要黑了，今天就先回家吧？”  
“噢噢……”日日树涉也看了眼窗外，美滋滋地准备再到斋宫宗那边去，好好吓他一大跳，“那吾等就在此解散，日向君能够自己好好回家吗？”  
“朔间前辈请你不要把我当成小孩子！”葵日向不满地抱怨，“真的要说起来，在现代科技方面，我可是前辈的老师哦！”  
“呵呵呵，小孩子总是不能明白过去沉淀下来的文化有着何等灼热的温度呢♪”  
“是是。那么请朔间前辈和我一道回家吧？”葵日向站起身，坐到了日日树涉旁边。  
日日树涉猛然升起一丝被算计的疑惑，“不了……吾辈还有些事情要做……”  
“可是朔间前辈今日不是不舒服嘛，要是在回家路上晕倒就不好了，会引起社会恐慌哦。”葵日向又贴近了一点，表情古灵精怪的，眼里冒出兴奋的光芒。  
“现在已然是暗夜降临之际，吾辈早就恢复了体力，已经没事了哦？”  
“难道说，朔间前辈在我面前逞强吗？如果不好意思的话，那需不需要我代劳打个电话给日日树学长，相信他一定很快就会到！”说着，就要掏出手机，一本正经要打电话的样子。  
“等等！好吧，吾辈知道了哦……今天就先回家吧。”日日树涉垂头丧气。

于是朔间零如愿以偿，晚饭前得到一个像被霜打过的日日树涉。“好像玩得挺高兴嘛日日树君，看到汝和日向君那么高兴的样子，吾辈都有些嫉妒了呢♪”  
“零的孩子果然都像零一样，天生一副恶魔的心思。”日日树涉一回家就翻了朔间零手机，朔间零也不去拦他。“我的伪装应该是完美的！”他盯着通话记录抱怨道。  
“很完美哦，吾辈都要质疑朔间零的灵魂究竟在哪个容器之上了——吾辈放了水，汝去把妆卸掉。”朔间零抽走手机，催促道。  
“小家伙们，漂亮地救出被吾等轻音部所绑架的转校生，让吾辈看看吧。如果真的认为她很重要，认为她是能与汝等同甘共苦的伙伴。”日日树涉突然出声，一本正经地模仿着朔间零的语气。  
“日日树君……”放好手机的朔间零突然危险地眯起眼睛。  
“击退妖魔的勇者能得到加护与武器，能得到斩断苦难、开辟未来的力量。倘若希望如此，就迈出步伐，勇敢地去挑战吧。不迈出第一步，小鬼永远都只是小鬼。不能成为勇者，什么也得不到，只会横尸街头。”  
“……”  
“身怀未来的年轻人啊，真是令人心怀期待。就让吾辈看看那未曾知晓的光辉未来吧……♪”日日树涉甚至还特意到窗台边模仿了一把朔间零张开双手一副君临天下的胜券在握。  
“涉。”朔间零一把揪住日日树涉的衣领，把笑得要喘不过气的人恶狠狠地扯过来，“你在轻音部动了什么手脚。”  
“amazing，真相会是什么呢？”日日树涉得意洋洋，“只要是人们说过的话，都会或多或少的在世上留下痕迹，而任何的痕迹，都不会逃过你的日日树涉的眼睛！换言之，只要是零说过的话，我什么——都能知道！”  
朔间零立刻就决定明天把家里重新装修一次。  
趁着朔间零一个不注意，日日树涉将他压到沙发上，卷弄着不属于零的长发。“好像在学校的时候没有让零出演过公主一类的角色，现在看来真是一个重大失策！零长发的样子，也同样很迷人。”  
“别胡说八道了。我是有羞耻心的，和你什么都敢往身上穿的无下限是两个概念。”  
“呼呼呼，零是在夸奖我吗？对于演员来说，羞耻和不必要的矜持才是大忌。”朔间零推开压在身上的大龄儿童，“快去把妆卸了，不要顶着和我一模一样的脸，看着真是令人不愉快。”  
“零很在意我的样貌吗？还是说因为是零的脸所以才会不适呢？要好好直视我哦，切身感受一下那对可爱双胞胎的苦恼，面对与自己长得一模一样的人究竟需要多大的勇气。”日日树涉抓住推开自己的手，十指交缠着握住不让他松开。  
“说起来，好好解决那孩子的疑惑了吗？”朔间零突然想起最重要的事情。  
“嗯……那要看可爱的双子哥哥究竟怎么选择了。”日日树涉思考了一下，“话说回来，为了让我们都能切身体会，就给零梳一个日日树涉的发型吧！”说着他就从茶几上摸过梳子和橡皮筋，以不容拒绝的口吻建议道。

梳子以恰到好处的力道理顺头发，木齿擦过头皮时有酥酥麻麻的异样感，日日树涉的手指在朔间零头上像翻花绳一般灵巧地用头发和橡皮筋编出鼓鼓的花苞，细长的麻花辫从鬓间垂到胸前，末端系上鲜红的发绳。  
“请看。”日日树涉递上准备已久的小镜子，供朔间零检查。  
“嗯……确实是涉的发型，很厉害呢，明明是自己的样子，却能那么轻易的还原出来。”朔间零左看右看，胸前的辫子随着他动作晃来晃去。  
“是的！因为他们对于我来说只是皮囊，是与世界交流接触的装扮！并不是日日树涉本身哦？”  
“是吗？”朔间零坏心眼地笑了，“也许吾辈更喜欢汝的样子呢。”他伸手捏过日日树涉的下巴吻了下去。  
这个吻来的突然。日日树涉懵了一下，触觉竟然不是从唇上先恢复的，而是两人贴得极近的胸前，朔间零的麻花辫被压得有些弯曲，一下下扫过日日树涉的脖子，然后才是温热的呼吸，柔软的嘴唇。  
朔间零的手摸过他的腰身，准确找到他的敏感点，日日树涉忽的软了身体，被压倒在沙发上。舌头顺着唇齿滑进来，在上颚上轻轻舔了舔，难以言喻的酥麻在敏感的口腔里炸裂开，偏偏朔间零狡猾得很，随便撩拨两下又转去舔弄别的地方。等那阵奇异消失后，又再去舔一舔。  
如此周而复始撩得日日树涉被吊在被满足的边缘，他气恼地要去咬朔间零的舌头，被事先察觉意图，遗憾地咬了个空。  
“零，零！”见朔间零又要再吻上来，日日树涉连忙躲开。  
朔间零露出一个管你有事没事都乖乖闭上嘴让我吻的表情，日日树涉冷静而快速地：我没卸妆。然后挣开对方的压制边跑边恃宠而骄道：  
零帮我卸妆！  
朔间零今天就让他知道调戏魔王的后果。

被结结实实吻了一顿后的日日树涉坐在浴缸里，乖乖地在淋浴头下用力搓洗头发，朔间零刚帮他卸完妆，把五颜六色用过的化妆棉丢进垃圾桶。日日树涉梳好的头发在刚刚一番拉扯中早就不成样子，朔间零索性拆开。浴缸里的水溅出来搞得整个浴室一片狼藉，他身上也没能幸免，早就湿了大半。  
湿透的衣服紧紧贴在身上相当不舒服，他思忖片刻解开扣子，将衣服脱下来丢进脏衣盆。于是洗好头发的日日树涉一回头就见到赤身裸体的朔间零，如瀑的黑发披在背后，随着他动作露出白得过分的皮肤。  
发间还隐约露出自己留在朔间零背上的吻痕。  
日日树涉的心随着呼吸跳快了一拍，他伸出水淋淋的手，地板上滑的很，几乎不费力他就如愿以偿地将朔间零扯进浴缸。细软的黑发泡进水里，随着荡开的涟漪上下浮沉。  
水花甚至溅到墙上，朔间零踩进浴缸时重心不稳，整个人跌在日日树涉身上，他下意识抓住对方的手臂，来不及做出任何反应就被日日树涉报复般吻了回去。  
像是要把刚刚朔间零做的事都一件件回报到他身上，日日树涉带着不容拒绝的粗暴抚慰过朔间零的全身，温热的水淋在两人身上，顺着身体的线条流进浴缸，待分开时，双方都稍微有些情动。朔间零捂住被咬了一口的下唇推开心满意足的日日树涉，试图起身被吸饱水的长发拽了一把，踉跄的片刻又被对方搂住腰身，欢天喜地地贴上来。  
“零要跑去哪里？”日日树涉温热的呼吸喷到朔间零脖子上，牙齿在原先的逐渐变淡的吻痕上慢慢厮磨。  
“我洗过了。”朔间零刘海粘成好几缕，水流不断往下淌流进眼睛，他只好不断眨眼避开刺痛感。“现在又湿了，你知不知道要吹多久？”  
“当然！”朔间零仿佛没意识到自己说了句蠢话，日日树涉撩开他的刘海，“零不是经常说我的头发可以自己卷着吹吗？怎么不试试看，难道是没法灵活地与它们心灵感应吗？”  
“看，只要用心想，动起来动起来，头发就——”日日树涉的声音戛然而止，像是看到什么不可思议的事情。  
有什么湿润的东西擦过朔间零耳畔，他以为是日日树涉又在胡来，拍掉的瞬间才惊觉哪里不对，接着那东西又重新慢悠悠地升起来，在朔间零面前得意地晃来晃去。一缕湿透的长发还沾着水珠，思索了片刻，然后绕上朔间零的手腕。  
“涉？！”饶是朔间零也不能迅速接受这种非现实事件，他紧张地往后挪了点。被日日树涉捉住另一只手腕，将整个人按到浴缸边缘，水面一下子抬高到脖子边缘，一上一下地波动。日日树涉一只手垫在朔间零脑后，然后凑到他耳边，发尾的水珠蹭了一脸水。他含住被热气蒸得通红的耳垂，用牙齿来回碾压。  
朔间零听到他在笑，兴奋又得意的笑声压在喉咙底，听起来可恶得要命。身体在水中变得更加敏感，灵活的头发在日日树涉的控制下精确地骚扰到每一个正确的位置。  
“零，零……”日日树涉轻轻地喊他名字，像是在索求又像是在撒娇，朔间零感受着怀里的人小兽般的啃咬，摸了摸他后脑勺，“不是前天才做过，嘶。”  
朔间零的性器被突然握住，手指熟练地抚慰起柱身，水流从指缝间快速通过，增强了成倍的快感，日日树涉凑到他耳边，慢慢叫他的名字。他感觉每个音节都通过回响成倍放大，一击比一击更重地侵入大脑。  
动作带来水流碰撞的响声，指腹轻柔地按过他的后背，朔间零的身体像悬浮在水中，他下意识要去寻找一个支点，然后日日树涉手指缠上来，轻轻抓挠着他的掌心。一阵难以言喻的酥麻感从掌心升起来，顺着手臂蔓延到背后，然后在脊椎上细细密密地爬上头皮，朔间零咬紧下唇，脑里烫得仿佛是一锅煮沸的水，烧却了他所有的理智。  
“零，我想做。”日日树涉恰到好处地凑到他耳边低语。  
朔间零只能点头，恍惚中日日树涉的手指从小腹划到下身，打着圈按压进柔软的后穴，颅内高潮的快感刚刚消退，他手指便用力擦过前列腺，激烈的快感像触电般冒出来，温热的水流顺着动作被一下下含进身体，怪异的饱胀感充盈着整个下腹。他只好主动凑上去吻住日日树涉的嘴唇，抚摸他的性器。  
“别玩了，进来。”朔间零皱着眉头，忍受不知是有意还是无意骚过他腰身的长发和日日树涉百分之百故意地扩张，水从开合的穴口灌进去，再一挤压进到更深处更灼热的内里，渐渐凉下来的水刺激着滚烫的软肉，逼得他紧紧咬住日日树涉的手指。  
他扶住日日树涉的肩膀，吐出手指，透过水面比划了几下，对准地方坐下去。性器的头部破开穴口，一点点往内开拓，大量的水顺着性器一鼓作气进入身体，朔间零张口咬住日日树涉的肩膀，缓慢而坚定地将整根没入。  
湿润和紧致一瞬间将日日树涉的性器包裹住，肩上的疼痛几乎可以忽略不计，更像是调情的啃咬。疼痛通常能激起人类更深的征服欲，他掐住朔间零的腰身，一下又一下地越顶越深。  
水声掩盖了肉体碰撞的声响，日日树涉急切地吻他，吻他沾满不知道是水珠还是汗珠的额头，吻他被快感占据的失焦的双眼，吻他发出模糊音节不停颤抖的嘴唇，然后听他被操到深处溢出的呻吟。  
激烈的性事中朔间零一头撞上浴缸边缘，顿时晕眩和快感剧烈地交缠在一起，他感觉自己短暂地失去了意识，大脑一片炸裂性的空白，他仿佛被这份空白吞噬，全身心都依顺着操弄着他的日日树涉，再恢复过来时，清澈的水里游丝般漂浮着一片白色的精液。朔间零有些疲惫地拨弄了下刘海，一把抹到头顶露出漂亮的发际线，他尽力收缩着高潮后的穴道，紧紧含住还在不停顶弄的性器。  
“涉，”朔间零残余的快感被重新摩擦聚拢起来，他搂住日日树涉的脖颈，双腿缠紧他的腰身，在他耳边轻轻地问：“今天玩得开心吗？”  
“嗯……”快到高潮的日日树涉理智几乎蒸发干净，他困惑地思考着朔间零话里的意思，下身的动作也丝毫没有放松。他手上的力道越来越重，几乎要掐到人无法动弹。朔间零知道他快要到了，伸出舌头去舔弄他的耳垂，随着呼吸的粗重，日日树涉猛一下进到最深的地方，闭着眼紧皱眉头，抵住某块软肉狠狠地碾了好几下，微凉的液体打到内壁，朔间零下意识夹了一下，然后被狠狠地吻住。  
再分开的时候日日树涉整个松开了朔间零，混合着爱液、精液和温水的液体缓缓从穴口中流出来，他按住朔间零微微鼓起的小腹，笑得不怀好意。  
“零这样像是怀了我的孩子呢。”  
朔间零没好气地抬起腿，一脚踹到他小臂上，“头发到底是怎么回事？是不是你动的手脚？”  
“真的不是。”日日树涉对天发誓，他不过是拜托了夏目做了些小发明，你看这还没彻底成功呢，他用之前也不知道会有什么效果啊！  
朔间零狐疑地看着他，表情写满不相信。然后他挣扎着起身，刚刚在快感中浑然不觉，现在清醒过后哪哪都疼，也许是刚刚撞到了不少地方。他眼神凶狠地瞪了一眼浴缸，又瞪了一眼日日树涉，站起来去冲水。  
“下次别在这种地方做了。”朔间零说。  
“诶，可是零刚刚明明很舒服。”日日树涉抗议道。  
“那下次换我操你。”朔间零按压着小腹，温水从体内不断涌出，带来一丝怪异的羞耻。日日树涉从身后抱上来，下巴搭在他肩膀上，伸手覆上他的手背，帮他轻轻把水压出来。“好啊♪”  
“还以为零会出来找我呢。”日日树涉忽然出声。  
“为什么？”朔间零撩了一把头发别在耳后，慢条斯理地说：“吾辈才不想在阳光下被烧成灰烬。”  
“我想也是。所以我今天玩得很开心哦♪”日日树涉简简单单吻了一下他的耳垂，“走吧，吹头发去！”  
“嗯。”

第二天朔间零浑身酸痛艰难睁开眼睛的时候，看到日日树涉披着一头银发坐在床边伸懒腰。“日日树君……”他将手伸出被子，扯了一下那人的头发。  
“嗯？零！早上好♪是充满阳光的一天呢！”日日树涉回过头，露出了朔间零熟悉的面容。  
“……晚安。”朔间零一颗心放下来，又缩进被子里睡了。


End file.
